Lobby
The lobby is the location all players in a server are sent to between matches for a total of two minutes. It's about the size of a small map, or Highrise X, and contains four parkour challenges. Current design The main platform contains the letters MCB, an abbreviation of the server's name. On one end, the top three leaderboard is shown. Four parkour challenges appear in the corners of the lobby. Clockwise from the right of the leaderboard is the yellow parkour (difficulty easy), blue parkour (difficulty expert), orange parkour (difficulty medium), and red parkour (difficulty hard.) There are two iron gravity pads located in the lobby, sending players up in the air vertically. On the sides, next to the Info and Rules attractions, are the build team and staff member lists accessible via ladder. Build Team list Located behind the Rules stand is a wall of heads including the heads of Jonlar_12, Mining_Shark, dario85, Saxo, xl2bushok, Meggsy, Phillies059, Jim906, Mluke74, Danster200123, Rtsy, Oskis87, Alyson, TNT58907, and three empty spots. Notably, Mining_Shark's description and name is missing. Staff list Located behind the Info stand is a wall of heads including the heads of waffletastic, Knack, SupaHam, icebox3d, Octobox, Jacky, Crafting4Creeper, NinjaCurlyFry, craftforzombies, ghjj34, CandyLand455, SarcasticFang, MILKY_MOO, Moijn, Oskis87, and Jonlar_12. waffletastic is still listed as owner of the server and MILKY_MOO has two heads on the wall. The Lobby is the location all players in a server get teleported to inbetween matches for two minutes. It's relatively large, and players may explore it, complete parkour, and much more while waiting for the next game to begin. Old design The main platform was designed to look like a huge paintball with a b in the middle, symbolizing the MCBall logo. One one side was the leaderboard (top 3), and the beams that support the orb in the middle have information on it. There was also a few different parkours, for players to try whilst waiting. Outside of the main platform and the connecting islands are staff and Build Team heads (built using Minecraft blocks and maintain 3D qualities), but those are rarely updated. Parkour * Emerald Parkour - Located across from the Leaderboard Podiums. Short, but the ending could be accessed through the top beams. * Ultra Parkour - Parkour with heads of donors who got the rank Ultra, the currently highest paid rank of the server. * Ice Parkour - Parkour found on the house island outside of the main platform. * Glass Parkour/King of the Hill Parkour - At the King of the Hill podium, was a glass parkour that runs through the side of the lobby. Graveyard By going under the swimming pool on the surface of the lobby, you could see a big "graveyard." Throughout the graveyard was gravestones with funny quotes on them. By going outside of this graveyard, you could see a difficult parkour section that wraps around the side of the lobby. Failing this parkour will result in the player falling out of the world and respawning at the surface - requiring the player to attempt it again by going under the swimming pool repeatedly. Old design trivia * If there are no other players on and you do not vote for the one map available, you could stay in the lobby for an unlimited amount of time (unless you vote or a player joins.) * mrkoo1 appears to be puking out rainbows, similar to his real in-game skin. * There was an empty spot in the far corner of the staff heads.